Hollow
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Duncan can't seem to see the brightness in every day anymore, he seems to be facing the dark and not in a good way either, he seemed to of..cracked. But why? Will anyone save him from the dark?


**Time Setting: TDA- not to far into it. **

**Disclaimer: I do0 not own TDA, TDI, or soon to be, TDM! Thanks! **

**Summary: Duncan can't seem to see the brightness in every day anymore, he seems to be facing the dark and not in a good way either, he seemed to of..cracked. But why? Will anyone save him from the dark? **

**Story starts in**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**Now. **

Duncan sat on the top bunk, his knees to his chest and his eyes wide. He was facing the wall right now, not wanting to see anything except for that wall. The wall was the most blank thing right now.

It was still afternoon, four O'clock to be exact and the rest of the guys were out doing whatever it is they wanted to do. For Duncan? No. Duncan was still staring at the wall.

At five AM he had gotten up early and stumbled around in the darkness, he stumbled around and feel a couple times but he didn't seem to notice. he couldn't feel his arm bleed after it had been cut open by a great big sharp rock. The cool grass beneath him seemed to be a comforting blanket to Duncan as his arms and legs gathered more and more bruises and cuts. He had entered the bathroom, did his usual morning routines, got dressed and went back on his bed.

By eight O'clock AM, everyone else had gotten up and went to go do there morning routines, they saw Duncan was in no mood to talk and left him be. When the guys came back DJ asked Duncan if he wanted to go and play some Frisbee outside. Duncan easily shook his head. Dj scratched his head in confusion and concern. He decided it was best to leave his friend alone.

DH thought maybe it would just blow over and that it might just be something personal his friend needed to work thorugh and on. He nodded and went outside without another word spoken.

There Duncan still was. he didn't get up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. DJ came at every meal hour and tried to get Duncan to come but Duncan wouldn't move or say a word.

" Duncan? You alright man? You need to talk or something? " DJ asked after coming back from dinner that night.

The foul stench of whatever Chef's concoction of roaches and dung had been that night clung to the boy's clothes.

Duncan didn't answer but instead continued to stare at the wall. He didn't feel like talking, moving, nothing. He felt..so...**_hollow_**...

" Duncan? " DJ asked again for his friends attention.

No reply.

DJ stood on the bottom bunk and reached with one arm at Duncan, he pulled Duncan so he was on his back.

" Duncan, dude, come on man, you need to get some fresh air. " DJ said to his friend.

No reply. Duncan's eyes stared at the ceiling with a sad longing stare.

" What's wrong with you man? " DJ asked with a concerned look to match his concerned voice.

Still no reply.

DJ sighed and got down and walked out the trailer door.

" No..soul..." Duncan whimpered.

Something..something in him had broken...but why?

* * *

DJ walked out through the trailer doors and looked at the guys and shook his head at them.

" Dudes, something is seriously wrong with the little guy man. " Geoff said with a serious face.

Geoff had been voted off but at the end of show with Duncan winning, Chris had made everyone come back to the set, he said there would be no challenges or camera's but they had to stay while he was planning a new season. Everyone had asked why they couldn't simply go home like they had last time but Chris said that he was on to something big.

They rolled there eyes and agreed simply.

" But what does he have to be upset about!? He's the one who _WON_! " Justin yelled with his hands in the air.

He was laying on a lawn chair, tanning of course.

" Maybe the money made him...depressed? " Beth added with the other girls sitting around her on the steps of there own perspective trailer.

" That's not like Duncan. " Courtney mumbled and rested her head on her hand.

" Maybe _you _should go talk to him Court. " Bridgette suggested.

They were all in this mystery now since DJ had told them at lunch.

" I don't want to make him more depressed by talking to him even more and pressuring him into talking to me. It would be best to leave him alone and wait until he wants to talk. "

" We should get him to talk right now! Let it out before it's too late! " Bridgette retorted back.

" That would only make it worse on him! "

They were all silent. None of them knew the right answer.

What do you do when your friend is sucked into a black hole for no apparent reason?

* * *

Duncan looked at the wall as he turned himself back over again. He shut his eyes and sniffed once. He looked at the wall, continuing what he had been doing all day.

Waiting.

He was just waiting to fall asleep, pass out from lack of water, pass out from lack of food, or worse...

Die.

Was he trying to kill himself? No. Was he trying to hurt himself? No. What was he trying to do? Nothing.

Exactly nothing.

Sanity had been lost a while ago.

Duncan looked at the wall, thinking of nothing. Thinking of absolutely nothing.

He put his face in his pillow and breathed in as best as he could and then breathed out. He screamed in the pillow and gripped it tight. What did you do when you were being sucked into a black hole? What do you do when everything around you..is turning black? Slowly becoming..dead. Everything was going black..silent..dead...slipping through his fingers..

Duncan closed his eyes but as soon as he began to drift to sleep, all he saw were bodies..gray rotting bodies with flesh sitting out. Fresh Flesh.

Duncan snapped his eyes open and whimpered. What was he supposed to do? What? He wished someone would tell him. He wished..someone..would help him..

* * *

Chris came walking onto the set cockily and stood in front of the campers who were silent. His eyes went into curious slits. What were they planning?

his eyes went back to there normal light happiness with a sprig of sadistic-ness in them.

He flashed his trademark smile and looked around with his hands on his hips.

" Were one short. " He murmured and frowned.

" Duncan's not..feeling good right now.." DJ said.

Chris gave a dumbfounded look. What?

" What? " he asked not really understanding how this could be true.

" I said he's not feeling good right now man. "

Chris nodded once and walked over to Duncan's trailer.

" I wouldn't go in there right now dude. " Geoff said.

Chris ignored this comment and went inside anyway.

He looked up at the bunk and saw the devious little devil laying there facing the wall.

" Duncan! My man! You not feeling so hot? "

No reply. Just like everything else everyone said, he wouldn't give an answer.

" Dunc. You need to see little nurse Hatchet? " Chris asked snickering slightly.

No reply.

" If you die, it's not on me so if you need to puke or something try to get it in a bucket or toilet and then go and see little nurse Hatchet. I'm not responsible for deaths, it says so in your contract. "

Chris walked out of the trailer and Duncan sat there in silence.

There was no comment for that.

Duncan looked at his hands. What was happening to him?

_' What's happening to me? ' _

Duncan did feel like he needed to puke, Duncan felt like he needed to puke out all his insides into a toilet and die somewhere but Duncan stayed on that bed.

Feeling hollow, feeling sorrow, feeling numb, feeling..dead.

**Please Review! Next chapter is going to be have a little more drama, suspense and tragedy...and maybe some Duncan/Courtney? Maybe? But only if you review! (: Thanks for reading! (: **


End file.
